During a drilling operation, fluids are circulated through the drill string from the surface to cool and lubricate the drill bit and flush out cuttings and other matter from the wellbore. The upper end of the rotating drill string is mechanically coupled to the rotating stem of a swivel or top drive. A washpipe assembly allows for a fluid seal between the stationary and nonrotating component of the swivel or top drive known as a gooseneck and the rotating upper end of the drill stem. Typically, the washpipe assembly includes lower and upper seal assemblies coupled by a washpipe which is held stationary by the upper seal assembly. The lower assembly rotates relative to the stationary washpipe and upper seal assembly. The upper and lower seal assemblies typically have one or more packing ring seals adapted to contact the outer surface of the wash pipe and provide sealing therebetween and prevent contact between the washpipe and spacing rings positioned to center the washpipe in the sealing assembly. However, as the packing ring seals are worn away, the wash pipe may contact one or more spacing rings causing damage to the washpipe or seal assembly and requiring repair of the washpipe assembly. Additionally, traditional washpipe assembly designs require components of the washpipe assembly to be coupled by threaded connections, which may require the use of tools such as sledge hammers to assemble. As washpipe assemblies are often suspended over a drill floor, difficulty in transportation and use of the tools may increase risk of injury to drill rig personnel.